Anixiety
by Tasha9315
Summary: Remus Lupin is about to attend Hogwarts and is anxious about being accepted. He then meets James Potter and Sirius Black on the train.


**This is for the 2017 House Competition held by MoonlightForgotten.**

 **Round 10**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Anxiety**

 **Word count: 900**

An 11 year old Remus Lupin was at Platform nine and three quarters with his father, Lyall Lupin. He was about to begin his first year at Hogwarts. His mother was unwell and unable to make it to the station. Remus fidgeted and tapped his fingers on his trunk. His whole body stiffened up when it was time for him to get on the train. He drew a deep breath and gave his father an anxious look.

"Cheer up son. You'll love Hogwarts just like I did," said Lyall.

"But dad, I'm a 'you know what'," said Remus, lowering his voice as he said the last three words, so that only Lyall could hear him.

"Remmie, you listen to me, there's nothing wrong with you. You just have a condition during the fullmoon," said Lyall sternly, though Remus noticed his father's face was becoming pale.

"Dad, society shuns werewolves. People aren't going to accept me if they find out what I am," said Remus dejectedly.

Lyall looked almost grief-stricken.

"The children at school don't know what you are and if you follow Dumbledore's instructions, there's no reason for them to find out. If your true friends who love you find out, they wouldn't shun you just like your mother and I still love you," said Lyall.

Lyall tried to sound reassuring, but Remus could tell he was skeptical and he wondered why he sensed a great amount of guilt in his father's tone. He assumed he father felt guilty for not being able to save him from the werewolf attack.

"Alright son, just be nice and you'll make friends," said Lyall reassuringly.

"See you at Christmas, dad," said Remus, giving his father a hug.

"See you at Christmas, son. Have a great term," said Lyall,"

"Take care of mum," Remus called out to his dad from the train.

"I will. You take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will," said Remus, who waved at his dad until he was out of sight.

Remus carried his trunk that his father had charmed to be light. He passed by the compartments looking for an empty one.

"See yeh, Snivellus," he heard a voice call out from one of the compartments as he saw a red haired girl and a greasy black haired boy exit the compartment in a huff.

Remus saw a short, plum boy who looked rat-like trip and fall outside a compartment. His belongings in his carry bag spilled out. He helped the boy up and helped him put his belongings back into his bag. But unfortunately, the boy's sandwiches were smashed by his trunk and ruined. Remus took pity on the boy's dejected looking face.

"Do you have money to buy food from the trolley lady?" he asked.

The boys shook his head and muttered a shy "no".

Remus offered his own sandwiches to the boy. He figured he would buy something from the trolley lady, although he didn't have much money on him.

"Thank you," said the boy gratefully.

There was only one spot left in the compartment, and he let the plum boy have the spot.

Remus continued looking for a compartment, but alas, all compartments were full except the one that the red haired girl and greasy haired boy exited. Remus feared going in that compartment as he feared the boys inside would be unpleasant after witnessing two people angrily exit the compartment. Nevertheless, he had no choice. He slid the compartment door open.

Two black haired boys were inside the compartment. One was extremely good looking with sleek black hair, while the other had messy black hair and glasses. Remus suddenly became self-aware of his outfit. Both the boys in the compartment were well dressed and he could tell that they came from wealthy families. There wasn't anything wrong with his own outfit, but it looked ordinary compared to the how the two boys were dressed. Remus' own family was only marginally above the poor line. In addition, Remus had a slight shabbiness to his appearance due to being a werewolf.

"Excuse me, may I please sit here? Everywhere else is full," he asked politely.

They boys looked a little taken back by his politeness.

"Sure," they said at the same time.

Remus put his trunk in luggage rack above the seats and took a seat by the window, next to the messy black haired boy.

"That was really kind, what you did for that boy," said the messy haired boy.

"You … saw that?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, James and I poked our heads out of our compartment when we heard a noise outside," said the sleek haired boy.

"Oh, I just felt sorry for the boy," Remus said as both boys gave his impressed looks.

"I'm James Potter by the way, and you are?" said the messy haired boy, holding out his hand.

"Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you, James," said Remus, shaking James' hand.

"Likewise,"

"Sirius Black," said the sleek haired boy, who also held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Sirius," said Remus, who shook Sirius' hand as well.

To Remus' delight, James and Sirius took a liking to him and even shared the many snacks that they bought from the trolley lady with him. He gained what he feared he would not get, acceptance. He hoped they would still like him if they found out he was a werewolf.

 **A/N: Pottermore said that James and Sirius took a liking to Remus because of his kindness and quiet sense of humor. Hence, I thought it was fitting for them to take a liking to him after witnessing an act of kindness from him.**


End file.
